<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anchor in the storm by Parkkrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846172">Anchor in the storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys'>Parkkrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, because this is heavy, but - Freeform, just in case, with a good ending though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those days where it weighed on him more heavily then others. Some days he can manage it, then there were days he breaks as he fights to get through the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clones Adore Obiwan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anchor in the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was suppose to be writing other fics but this happened instead heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to breathe sometimes. It felt like he was drowning in his own mind, his thoughts a never-ending cycle of hate on himself. He wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t worthy enough of people’s love, he was a burden on everyone. He sighed as he shifted on the bed, sitting up as his breaths shuttered as he wondered how he was going to hide it today.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t enough most days, that everything he touched, every one he has ever met he just brought pain. That he couldn’t protect his men as they run into battle at the Senates command. It was just one of those days where it weighed on him more heavily then others. Some days he can manage it, then there were days he breaks as he fights to get through the day.</p>
<p>His hands trembled as he stood up, stumbling towards the fresher to get ready. He still had a duty to perform and he was damned if he was late even if he was struggling.</p>
<p>Because if he was struggling then how did the others feel? They must be experiencing the same as they all fought in this war. All the death, the blood the pain that they all saw was changing all of them. The Jedi weren’t the peacekeepers they once were. The public certainly reminded them that everyday as they fought to protect them.</p>
<p>Obi-wan had to admit that they were all lost. The Jedi have lost their ways and it shows with every action they chose to take, with every time they used their lightsabers to kill or to cause damage, to stop seeing the clones as individual men that were just as terrified as they were and abusing their trust.</p>
<p>Or well some Jedi did that, not all thankfully Obi-Wan thought as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was just tired and he knew that if he felt tired then the clones must be exhausted.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan jerked a bit as he glanced over towards Rex. He had forgotten in his moment of self pity that Rex had decided to stay with him last night instead of going back to the Resolute. In that moment he felt glad that he decided to stay.</p>
<p>“Rex.” He breathed feeling his mind settle as Rex sent him a worried look before wrapping him up in his arms.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p>He took a moment to just breathe as he cherished the warmth that Rex radiated. “I will be in a little while.” He replied, he was always honest with Rex. He could never bring himself to lie to him or to brush him off.</p>
<p>“We should talk Obi-Wan. Hiding it or telling yourself that you are okay isn’t healthy you taught me that.” Rex spoke softly as he brought his hand up to run through his hair and Obi-Wan melted in his arms.</p>
<p>“I just can’t right now. It just hurts right now and I need time. I promise that I will talk just not right now.” He eventually said after moments of thinking. He couldn’t bring himself to voice his thoughts now when they were all so intertwined and dark as they were.</p>
<p>“Okay, later when you are ready. I am always here to listen you know that and I will keep reminding you for as long as you need it.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan trembled as he listened to his words, eternally grateful to have such a caring man to hold him when he was falling apart, when the world got to much for him. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled back and taking a deep breath to settle himself.</p>
<p>He wanted to say that he would do the same for him, that he would fight to make sure that he and his brothers are citizens and free. That he would move the entire universe for him if he wished for it. But looking at those eyes he knew he didn’t have to say it, Rex knew without him even saying anything.</p>
<p>Yes, Obi-Wan knew he was attached, yes, he knew he was shattering as the guilt, the endless sadness and this war ate away at him. But with Rex there for him as he was there for him, he was going to be alright. They both were and he was going to make sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want come scream at me on my Tumblr <a href="https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/"> Parkkrys </a></p>
<p>I like it when you scream at me. Sorry if that sounded weird XD but yes come say hello if you want I don't bite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>